The Story Of A Spotlight Kiss
by 1Dlovver
Summary: Lindy and Logan are babysitting their younger cousins along side Garett and to prevent that anything bad happens, they sit down in their living room to tell them the story about Lindy's first kiss. But Garett seems to know more about this story than the others…why is that? One-shot


**The Story Of A Spotlight Kiss **

Logan and Lindy were babysitting their younger cousins Tyler and Tracey, that also happened to be twins. Garett was there too, mostly because he didn't have anything better to do. Jasmine was busy helping Delia look good for her upcoming date which didn't leave much choice but to help the twins or do homework. It was a saturday, of course he wasn't going to do homework.

The twins weren't exactly happy with their saturday either. There wasn't anything wrong with their twin-cousins and they got along great even if it was three years between them, but plans had been ruined because of the babysitting.

Being responsible was a huge thing that none of the three friends were really familiar with. They needed to prevent something bad from happening and prove that they could be responsible so Lindy, Logan and Garett made lemonade and got blueberry muffins so that the other two could eat while they hung out in the living room.

" Tracey, Tyler come over here" Logan shouted putting the drinks on the table. Soon after the younger twins appeared by the stairs " what's up?" asked Tyler sitting down on the couch.

" It's about an hour left before uncle Simon picks you up and we thought we could just sit here and hang while we eat this delicious muffins " Lindy told them entering the room with the muffins, followed by Garett.

" You two are our best cousins, but that's just lame, right Tyler " Tracey said and ruffled both her brother's and her cousin's hair-do. Both boys smashed her hands away but she just gave them an innocent smile. It was a silence after that, a minute past before Logan spoke up again.

" How about we tell you the story of how Lindy got her first kiss?"

" Are you kidding me?" Both Lindy and Tyler exclaimed earning looks from Garett and their other cousins. Lindy didn't see the point in telling them and Tyler simply didn't want to know. Tracey on the other hand was looking curiously at her.

" Come on Lindy it's a good story" Logan tried. Lindy blushed and looked down at her shoes

" It's a long story..." she trailed off in hopes that they would say no.

" Actually it isn't" Garett spoke up earning a quick glare from the blonde. He smiled nervously and looked away instead.

With a big sigh, Lindy turned to them and asked " Do you even want to hear it?"

" Sounds better than listening to Logan go on about all his crazy ideas that fail about 98% of the time" Tracey told her, giving Logan her best smirk when the other two started laughing.

" Fine" Lindy said giving in.

" Once upon a time th-"

" Seriously Logan, this isn't a fairytale, it's a real life story" She then turned to her two cousins

" It all started when..."

:::

Logan, Garett, Delia and I were sitting in our basement when Jasmine burst through the door

" OMG, guys I have something really amazing to tell you" Jasmine squealed excitedly while she made her way to the couch we were sitting on.

" What is it?" Logan asked, looking at her curiously.

" Stevie Jones is throwing a costume party and I got us all invited" Jasmine almost shouted in excitement. We all dropped our jaws and turned to look at her with wide eyes.

I was the first one to say something " That's so awesome, does it have a special theme" I asked. Jasmine thought about it for a bit then answered " professions, you know; pilots and air hostess, captains and sailors, doctors and nurses and so on" she explained.

" Why those kind of professions?" asked Garett who didn't seemed too thrilled about the whole idea of going to a costume party.

" I don't know, the important thing is that we got invited" Jasmine said turning to Delia and me so that we could plan what to wear, although Delia didn't seem that interested in the topic.

_One Week Later_

I had just finished getting ready when Logan knocked on my bedroom door.

" Hey Lindy! it's time to go. We're meeting up with Jasmine and Delia in 10 minutes" my brother shouted from the other side of the door.

I took one last look in the mirror and frankly I looked good in my two-pieced, navy blue air hostess costume. It was a mid-thigh length, pencil skirt and a blazer with gold embroidery. Black tights and flats, a red scarf around my neck. The hat looked really cute with the big blonde curls.

I walked out of the room just in time to hear my brother calling for me from downstairs.

" Logan why are you in such a rush"

"Okay, first of all: it's captain Logan as you can see on my nametag and second of all..." I looked at him waiting for him to continue "yea I got nothing, let's go"

We were about to leave when our mother appeared in the hallway " Wait! I want to see what you look like in your costumes at least once"

First she took a good look at her daughter, then turned to her son. I turned to look at my brother as well.

Logan was dressed as a captain in a white, short sleeved button up shirt. On the shoulders he had black epaulets with gold stripes and he had a name tag that said 'Captain Logan' on the left side of his chest. He had navy blue trousers and black shoes. To complete his look, he had a white, peaked cap with a golden badge.

" Well you've had your look, now goodbye" Logan said opening the door and dragging me outside with him.

When my brother and I got to the place we were supposed to meet our friends up, they were already there. I ran up to my friends and took a good look at them.

Delia was dressed as a police officer and was carrying every possible police equipment around her waist. Jasmine had on a royal blue sailors dress with cap sleeves and a pleated skirt, a white sailors collar and hat.

"Ohoj Captain Logan, looking good" Jasmine commented.

" Ay ay mi sailor, you don't look so bad yourself. Just one question though..."

" what?"

" What the heck is up with your legs?" He questioned with a puzzled expression. All four looked down at her legs then up again with confused looks.

" Don't tell me you mean her white tights" Delia groaned and looked at Logan. " Didn't you know tights come in different colors?" she continued questioning him.

"pfft, of course I did Officer Delia...I just wanted to check if you girls knew. Now lets go and get this party over with" Logan told us trying to cover his mistake. I could only roll my eyes, I love my brother, I really do but he was just too much sometimes.

:::

" Hold on, I don't recall questioning her about her tights" Logan interrupted suddenly.

" You so did" Lindy said with a smirk on her face.

" Whatever, I'm a guy" He stated crossing his arms over his chest.

" Lindy, why does it say: dish, the dishes, the dishes the dishes?" Garett asked holding up a piece of paper he had found on the table beside him.

" Man, I was supposed to do the dishes today, thanks for reminding me Garett. I'll be right back, I have to do it or mom's going to kill me" The blonde stood up and started to walk to the kitchen.

" While you do that, Garett and I can continue with the story" her brother said

" well at least the part of the story that we know" Garett filled in. She gave Garett a small smile and walked into the kitchen. Garett turned to the other three in front of him

"Okay guys, I'm about to tell you a part of the story that Lindy doesn't know. Now where were we…"

:::

A while into the party Logan called me to try and convince me to show up to the party.

" Dude, you should really put your costume on and come here, this party is awesome and I recently heard that Lindy has been chosen to get a spotlight kiss at exactly twelve o'clock by who ever is by her side at that moment" he said trying to convince me to go. In all honesty I wanted to be where the guys were but the main reason I stayed home was because I really disliked Stevie Jones. I was just about to make an excuse to not go, when a part of what he had told me caught my attention " Dude that sounds awes...wait! she's getting a what now?" I made a double take when I heard the last part and frankly I was having a hard time believing what he had just said. " A kiss" Logan repeated a little louder and slower this time. Logan then kept going on about the awesome things about the party but I didn't listen to much of it because a feelings that felt a lot like jealousy and envy had taken over.

Having a huge crush on my best friend's sister wasn't something I had originally planned to happen, but you can't help who you fall for. Seeing as it might be the only chance I would ever get to kiss her, I decided to put the hate for Stevie aside and show up at the party.

" so are you coming or not?"

" I'll be there in a while, to, you know check how good it is"

Half hour later I showed up to the party dressed as a pilot with a peaked cap and aviators. How else was he supposed to look like a pilot.

" Oh, hi Garett" Delia greeted me when she saw me coming.

" Hi, Delia. Have you seen Logan?" I asked looking around for my best friend.

" nope but I guess he's either trying to trick a girl into giving him her number or he's somewhere planning something stupid" she told me with a shrug. Just then we heard a girls voice behind us

" I can not believe they are trying to sneak in" Stevie Jones said as she passed by " and where is that stupid guard" Delia looked at me with a grin before she stepped forward

" Hold it Stevie, I'll take care of them" she told her adjusting her police cap. Then she disappeared in the crowd.

When I finally found Logan I realized it was already 11.30 meaning there was half an hour left before the spotlight was turned on so that Lindy could get her kiss.

It was ten minutes to twelve and I still hadn't managed to even get close to Lindy. Instead I was stuck helping Logan with a bubble machine that supposedly had broken when he and Stevie had tried to use it. We were standing there while a beautiful blonde danced with some guy I didn't even know the name of.

At 11. 59 I had somehow managed to ditch my best friend and the bubble machine and was at least standing next to his sister and my crush on the dancefloor. I was quite nervous about it and had spent the last five minutes chewing spearmint gum. After accidentally swallowing it I thought I had ruined my chances but when the spotlight was turned on a minute later, I quickly grabbed her hand, spun her around and crashed my lips with hers. I suppose she was in shock at first but then she put her arms around my neck and surprisingly enough she kissed me back which made me put my arms around her small waist.

:::

" okay I'm back now" Lindy announced entering the room. " what have I missed?"

" you just got kissed" Tyler informed her with a bored expression on his face.

" Are you for real? it was my kiss and I didn't even get to tell about it?" she questioned with irritation in her voice.

" calm down sis, you get to tell the rest from where the spotlight hit you"

:::

After what felt like minutes of amazing kissing, the boy and I slowly broke apart. I opened my eyes and saw that I had just been kissed by a pilot. The boy looked really handsome with black trousers, a white button up and a black tie. He had on black shoes and a double-breasted blazer with gold buttons and gold straps at the end of the sleeves. He,like Logan, had gold epaulets on his shoulders. The room was pretty dark because the spotlight had been turned off and I couldn't see who it was because of the cap and the aviators so, I reached up to take his aviators of when a sea captain came running like the wind and dragged the pilot away from me.

Just then, Stevie Jones appeared beside me in her nurse costume. She was soaking wet and her hair was covered in what looked like soap.

" WATSON!" She yelled after the running captain and I realize it's my sometimes airhead of a brother. Stevie looked really angry and that was the cue for me and the other two girls to leave as well.

The next morning Stevie's parents called to complain about what had happened the night before.

Our parents asked for answers but all they got was the usual

" I DIDN'T DO IT" which led to our mom's serious face that she used to get us to confess.

In the end Logan gave in and confessed since it was he who had made the whole mess.

" It's a long story, like seriously long because this starts all the way back when I was ten" I seriously couldn't do anything but roll my eyes and shake my head at what he was about to tell.

:::

" So that was my first kiss" Lindy finished.

" Awe, it was really cute. To bad you didn't get to know who it was" Tracey said eyeing Garett who was trying to look anywhere but in her direction.

The room went silent for a while, everyone deep in thought when Tracey spoke up again

" Who was your first kiss Logan?" she asked.

" oh,you know, just this amazing girl I know" Logan replied with a big smile. They all noticed that from then on he couldn't stop smiling and he had a dreamy look on his face.

"Oh, she's amazing alright. The thing is, your cousin here is just too much of a chicken to ask her out" Lindy stated looking at her brother making him snap out of his dream world. She laughed and turned to Garett " He should man up and just ask her, right Garett?". He gave her a small nod and continued texting with his phone.

"tell me, who is it?" Tyler asked putting an arm around Logan's shoulders, giving his cousin his best smile. " No one you know" Logan replied pushing Tyler's arm away.

Tyler and Tracey turned to their other cousin who mouthed _Jasmine _in response when her brother wasn't looking. The younger twins both grinned at the discovery of the girl.

" I forgot to ask, what did you think about the kiss"

" All I can say is that it was the best kiss ever" Lindy said with a big smile.

" So you really have no clue about who kissed you that good?" Garett asked standing up.

"nope" She said simply as she heard his phone ring.

" I have to go my mom's in a hurry, see you guys later" He told them before running out of the house.

" He definitely didn't run that fast in his pilot costume" Lindy told them and winked.

* * *

**So this was my Lindy and Garett one-shot and I hope you liked it. I just find the pairing really cute and I was in a mood of writing something, so I thought why not?. This is actually my first one-shot ever, so far I have only written longer storys and I felt like it was time to try it. If you would like me to write something for this or any other pairing for that matter, you can just PM me and I'll see what I can do. **

**R&R :) **


End file.
